Lil' Creep (Film)
Lil' Creep is the first short film directed by Maddy Ellwanger. It was released on June 6th, 2016. The short film is directed by Maddy Ellwanger and stars Maddy herself in multiple roles, Dillon Kelly, and Kiliaen Piedmont. It is currently available for purchase on Maddy's Depop page. It was originally available on YouTube, but it was later blocked by WMG under copyright claims. The short film has a YouTube channel with 200+ subscribers. Plot Lil' Creep begins with the quirky and loveable Rickety Roscoe, going door to door selling watches. Rickety is having little success with his sales. Nobody answers their doors. He comes to the house of our main character, Lil' Creep, who greets him with nothing more than a middle finger from her front door window, the curtain covering her face. Rickety moves on to the next house, and Lil' Creep sets out to town. She visits a nearby shop, where she buys a hefty amount of soda cans. While there, she has an encounter with a mother and child, who are terrified of her punk look and outrageous eyebrows. As she pays for her soda, the clerk, Betty, is also put off by her look and attitude. As she exits the shop, her roommate Terrified Trey greets her, and asks her to accompany him down the road. They walk six miles, only for Lil' Creep to discover all he needed help with was picking between a blue or white steering wheel. She's upset by this, and goes home. There she joins another roommate, Gruesome Greg. As she talks with him, she receives a phone call from the mother she saw at the shop, who tries to persuade her to become religious. The next day, Lil' Creep eats breakfast with some of her now empty soda cans in her hair, acting as rollers. She finishes her breakfast and heads for town, cans still in her hair. Rickety Roscoe pays another visit to the house, and is greeted by Lil' Creep's third roommate, Methed Out Maddy. Rickety complains to Maddy that the townspeople are not happy with Lil' Creep. Maddy is very upset by this. Rickety leaves and Maddy goes into her yard to feed her chickens. Lil' Creep arrives at the hair salon, where another client tells her she shouldn't have the cans in her hair, warning her she might break a machine or set her hair on fire. Lil' Creep disregards the comments. That night, two girls from the hair salon, as well as Betty, the shop clerk from the previous day, have a slumber party. They discuss the new girl in town, Lil' Creep, and make fun of her appearance, notably her eyebrows. At the same time, Lil' Creep and her three roommates eat dinner. Methed Out Maddy brings up the issue of Lil' Creep's unpopularity, as there have been several angry notes left on their door. Trey and Greg defend Lil' Creep, and tell Maddy that she can't leave the house. The next day, Methed Out Maddy goes out lemon picking, and later shares a glass of lemonade with Trey outside on their porch. Inside, Lil' Creep and Greg play fight each other. Trey joins them, while Maddy goes to her room to listen to her honky tonk records. Things come to a halt when Lil' Creep seemingly kills Trey by shooting him in the head. She decides she's become bored and leaves the house with a baseball bat. Maddy enters the room in a panic over Lil' Creep's disappearance. Trey wakes up, and along with Greg and Maddy, goes out in search of Lil' Creep. Lil' Creep has been out knocking over mailboxes with her baseball bat. She stops for a moment to go talk to Betty, who she sees inside a diner. She suggests their two gangs, the Greasers and the Socs, have a "rumble". Betty suggests they dance instead. After a bit of back and forth Lil' Creep gets too frustrated and leaves to go hit more mailboxes. Greg, Trey, and Maddy finally catch up to Lil' Creep, who tells them that she's tired of the town and it's people, and she's going to join the circus. She leaves the next day. Reception Lil' Creep currently holds a 90% approval rating on TMDB.